Sangre entregada voluntariamente
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Cuando Violet Potter declara que entrega su sangre voluntariamente en Little Hangletton, Voldemort resucita, pero no de la forma que Pettigrew esperaba.


**Desafio:** Anubis of The Highway Thieves (The-Consequences-of-Freely-Given-Blood-Harry-Potter)

 **Resumen:** ¿Y si, cuando Pettigrew recolecto sangre para resucitar a Voldemort, Raven Potter (puedes escoger otro nombre), desesperada y enfadada, entrega su sangre voluntariamente y esta resucita a Voldemort pero no de la forma esperada?

 **Requisitos:**

\- La sangre voluntariamente ofrecida hace que Tom renazca como un bebe, con los trozos de su alma en los horrocruxes (si son usados) fusionándose otra vez.

\- Raven decide criarlo, especialmente dado que el ritual lo convirtió en su hijo por sangre (sea por Adopción Sanguínea o no es elección del autor).

\- Raven recuerda que Tom odiaba su nombre y decide renombrarlo.

\- Raven también atrapa a Pettigrew y Sirius es eximido (esto puede pasar en Tercer Año).

\- Raven muestra porque el Sombrero quería ponerla en Slytherin cuando al preguntarle de donde viene el bebe ella dice a aquellos en quienes no confía que Peter tenia planeado usar a ambos en un ritual delirante para resucitar a Voldemort, haciendo parecer loco a Peter, o algo similar.

\- Dumbledore es el verdadero Señor Oscuro.

\- Raven mantiene su habilidad para hablar pársel.

 **Prohibido:**

\- Humillación de Draco, Fred o George. Ellos ven a Raven como amiga, hermana o uno es su novio (no tienes porque emparejarla con ellos, es totalmente opcional).

 **Recomendado:**

\- James y Lily vivos (no negligentes o arrogantes si Raven o su hermano es el Niño-Que-Vivió).

\- Bebe Tom siendo biológicamente el hijo de Tom Ryddle/Voldemort y Raven.

\- Profecía falsa que se autocumple.

\- Tom Ryddle/Voldemort manteniendo/recuperando sus memorias.

 **Opcional:**

\- Nagini continua apareciendo y protege al bebe Tom.

\- Debido a los ingredientes del ritual Tom es también hijo de Pettigrew.

* * *

Las palabras tienen poder.

Violet Potter había escuchado esa expresión muchos años atrás por parte de Vernon Dursley, aunque este la había usado como una burla ya que no creía que significaba nada.

Su tío estaba equivocado. Las palabras por si solas no significan nada pero cuando hay una convicción tras las mismas, un deseo y creencia genuina de que lo que estas diciendo es cierto, pueden cambiar el mundo.

El Mundo Mágico no conocía la expresión, pero ciertamente la aplicaban con sus hechizos. Cosa curiosa, uno realmente no necesitaba decirlos o pensar en latín roto para hacer magia, solo desearlo con suficiente fuerza y creer realmente que puedes hacerlo, pero como la mayor parte de los magos no tenían sentido común pocos se habían dado cuenta de ese detalle.

Por eso no la sorprendió demasiado que el intento de resucitar a Voldemort no saliese como Pettigrew esperaba cuando ella declaro firmemente y totalmente convencida que su sangre no había sido robada sino que se la entregaba voluntariamente.

Le había parecido raro que su cicatriz se abriese en ese momento y una especie de humo negro saliese de la misma antes de introducirse en el caldero junto con otros jirones del mismo material que venían de todas direcciones, pero ella no dudo en actuar cuando Pettigrew miro confundido como en lugar del hombre adulto que esperaba ver había un bebe.

Usando solamente su voluntad aturdió a Pettigrew sin usar ni varita ni palabras, lo que le permitió liberarse fácilmente y comprobar que Cedric Diggory estaba realmente muerto. Una vez que la frustración por haber fallado a alguien que estaba empezando a considerar como un amigo se le paso agarro su brazo y estaba a punto de arrastrarlo hasta la Copa de los Tres Magos para marcharse de ese cementerio cuando se dio cuenta de que, aunque le parecía apropiado hacerlo, no podía dejar a Tom y a Peter atrás.

Para comenzar, Violet sabia que si se llevaba a Peter Pettigrew podía asegurar que Sirius consiguiese el juicio que le permitiría vivir con él y librarse de los Dursley. La parte más vengativa de su personalidad se planteo si hacerlo también haría a Cornelius Fudge perder su puesto como Ministro, ya que todavía tenia que pagar por condenar a muerte a Sirius el año anterior y detener a Hagrid en su segundo año porque _"el Ministerio tiene que ser visto haciendo algo"_.

En lo referente a Tom, ella todavía recordaba su interacción con su Diario cuando tenia doce años y tenia una idea aproximada de como de desagradable había sido la infancia de su supuesto archienemigo. Ahora que era un bebe y, preferiblemente, no conservaba ni los recuerdos ni la personalidad de su vida anterior, tal vez podía darle una oportunidad y criarlo como tuvo que haber sido criado, aunque sabia que tendría que encargarse personalmente porque dudaba que los orfanatos mágicos fuesen mucho mejores que los que los muggles tenían en el siglo XIX.

Además, dado que Peter había usado su sangre para crearlo, técnicamente era su hijo, un pensamiento extrañamente reconfortante. Sin embargo, para justificar su custodia del bebe tenia que asegurarse de que nadie en quién no confiase totalmente, que ella podía contar con los dedos de una mano, supiese lo que había pasado realmente, por lo que toco con su varita la frente de Pettigrew para modificar sus recuerdos ligeramente antes de dirigirse hacia Tom para recogerlo y sorprenderse al ver a una pitón rodeando protectivamente al bebe mientras la amenazaba con matarla si se acercaba.

Tras diez minutos logro convencer a la serpiente, Nagini por lo que le había dicho cuando le pregunto su nombre, que el bebe, a quién pensaba renombrar en la primera oportunidad que tuviese al recordar que Tom odiaba su nombre, era su cría, algo que para su eterno alivio la serpiente pudo confirmar con su olfato. Con eso logrado la serpiente se envolvió alrededor de su cuello y ella cogió a Tom antes de agarrar a Pettigrew y a Cedric con la otra mano y activar el traslador.

Como Violet esperaba, aparecer con el cadáver de otro Campeón, un bebe, una serpiente y el cuerpo inconsciente de alguien que supuestamente había muerto catorce años antes pillo por sorpresa al público, permitiéndola aplicarse un Sonorus en su garganta y contar su versión de los hechos, que básicamente se resumía a que Peter, a quién revelo como el verdadero traidor que la había convertido en una huérfana y el asesino de Cedric porque no esperaba que fuese secuestrado también, había intentado usar un ritual en un plan loco de resucitar a Tú-Sabes-Quién que involucro su sangre y cuyo resultado fue el bebe. La presencia de Nagini fue explicada como un animal cuyo veneno era un ingrediente de la poción que Peter había empleado y que había decidido que la prefería más que al enano.

El profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de ese año trato de acercarse, pero ella todavía tenia algo de adrenalina por lo que había pasado esa noche y lo había dejado aturdido en medio del campo de Quidditch, donde pronto llegaron la jefa de la D.M.L.E. y el Ministro con el Bombín Ridículo insistiendo que Peter Pettigrew estaba muerto y era imposible que estuviese allí.

Desgraciadamente había demasiados testigos para tapar su existencia bajo la alfombra y el juicio paso a pesar de las protestas de Fudge. Sirius pronto gano su libertad y la custodia tanto de Violet como de Charles Potter, a quién los sanadores de San Mungo confirmaron que hijo de su apadrinada, aunque fue complicado explicarle la situación ya que estaba deprimido no solo por haberse convertido en "abuelo" tan pronto sino porque una Prueba de Linaje hecha discretamente en Gringotts confirmo que Charles era hijo de Voldemort hasta que Violet se harto y le dijo que el "donante de esperma" no era realmente tan importante.

A pesar de la insistencia de ciertas personas, particularmente Albus Dumbledore, de que lo diese en adopción, Violet se negó rotundamente, incluso cuando varios señalaron que iba a ser duro para una madre adolescente criarlo. Afortunadamente Nagini, quién para su sorpresa había formado con ella un vinculo familiar como el que tenia con Hedwig, era más que capaz de disuadirles de acercarse al bebe cuando ella o sus amigos no se encontraban disponibles.

Hablando de sus amigos, a quienes les contó la situación real y fueron capaces de aceptarla relativamente bien, su presencia le dio a Charles dos tías en la forma de Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood, dos tíos llamados Fred y George Weasley y un padre en, para sorpresa de muchos, Draco Malfoy, con quién los cinco habían forjado una amistad durante el segundo año de Violet cuando este se disculpo sinceramente por las acciones de su padre hacia todos los que habían sido petrificados.

Sin embargo, fue el final de ese mismo año, cuando Dumbledore finalmente se había hartado de insistir y decidió que necesitaba "replantearse" la presencia de Charles en su vida, lo que lo hizo más interesante dado que Violet lo había pillado por sorpresa gracias a su habilidad de hacer magia sin varita y el anciano había caído por el hueco de las escaleras desde el séptimo piso.

Nadie realmente podía culparla por sus acciones, ni siquiera Molly Weasley, cuando múltiples testigos pudieron confirmar que la muerte de Dumbledore había sido un accidente producido por su subestimación de las capacidades de una madre que lo había descubierto llevándose a su bebe sin permiso y, en lugar de explicarse, había lanzado hechizos en su dirección tratando de incapacitarla mientras ella hacia lo mismo con el objetivo de recuperar a Charles, con el que había usado para conseguirlo haciendo que el director perdiese el equilibrio y cayese por la barandilla.

Violet nunca supo que acababa de cumplir la falsa profecía que Dumbledore tenia previsto que siguiese con el fin de que el horrocrux en su frente fuese destruido con su muerte y él pudiese derrotar a Voldemort aprovechando que estaría agotado tras enfrentarse a un rival más joven. De hecho, Albus ciertamente no sabia que Violet podía usar magia sin varita, había intentado quitarle la custodia de Charles en los tribunales previamente tres veces sin éxito y, finalmente, Charles técnicamente había nacido a finales del séptimo mes...del calendario duende, lo que hacia la mayoría de las requisitos indicados en la misma cumplidos.

Cuando la vida de Albus Dumbledore fue expuesta a principios del siguiente curso, cortesía de Rita Skeeter y Bathilda Bagshot, mucha gente empezó a cuestionar sus movimientos y acciones, permitiendo que Violet y su hijo pudiesen relajarse mientras los periodistas y el publico se distraían con el director ya muerto. Ese mismo año Draco decidió comprometerse oficialmente con Violet, declarando que Charles iba a ser heredero Potter mientras que el primer hijo que tuviesen tras graduarse seria heredero de los Black y el segundo de los Malfoy, algo que Narcisa aprobaba completamente pero que al principio no hacia muy feliz a Lucius.

A pesar de su opinión al respecto, Lucius siempre había deseado convertirse en abuelo y, para él al menos, un mestizo nacido de un experimento necromántico era mejor que no tener ningún nieto hasta que su hijo y futura nuera fueran lo bastante mayores como para darle algunos nietos Sangrepuras.

Irónicamente, para cuando Violet y Draco se casaron y le dieron dos nietos, una niña llamada Anastasia y un niño llamado Abraxas, que cumplían ese requisito, Lucius había empezado a aceptar a regañadientes que podría estar equivocado respecto a los hijos de muggles y mestizos, o al menos que algunos eran tolerables. Todavía era un racista pero admitía que tres cuartas partes de la población mágica en Gran Bretaña pertenecían a un grupo o el otro y no deseaba pasar su vejez usando su ideología para generar problemas innecesarios que Cornelius Fudge se las arreglaría para empeorar aún más de alguna manera.

Lucius jamas sabría que su nieto adoptivo técnicamente era el Señor Oscuro reencarnado pero siempre noto que había algo familiar en el pequeño que le recordaba al mismo incluso si no podía decir que era y los padres mantenían la boca cerrada cuando les cuestionaba al respecto.


End file.
